


Only You

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: SephReno Series [2]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Only youHe could get used to hearing that.
Relationships: Reno/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth/Reno
Series: SephReno Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914088
Kudos: 22





	Only You

_**From Seph:** _   
_I heard you had a rather lengthy scolding from Heidegger this evening. Is everything alright?_

Well that message was putting it lightly, Reno sighed as he sat at his desk, his cheek resting against his right hand as he stared at the text he had just gotten from Sephiroth himself. It had been about three months since that rescue mission and much to the shock of everyone around them, he and the General got along swimmingly. While yes Reno knew he could he annoying, loud, flirtatious and a smart-ass, that didnt seem to bother Sephiroth in the slightest. He wanted to say that it was due to the taller man's amazing patience. But another part of him wanted to say it was because he had to deal with Zack on a daily basis. Either way, it seemed that the rescue mission had in a way awoken a friendship of sorts between the two despite their personalities. They talked often when they could, Reno had even managed to get Rude to meet the General, though that had been by sheer accident. 

And in turn, Reno got to meet Angeal and Genesis. The redhead right off the bat found himself growing a dislike for Genesis, there was something about the man that put him off and he couldnt really pin point what it was exactly. But Angeal, it was almost like having a older brother of sorts talking to him. He found and came to the decision that he liked Angeal hell of a lot more then Genesis. And when he told Sephiroth this on their weekly lunch meet, the man only chuckled. It was as if he had been expecting that to be the result. 

_**To Seph:**_  
 _That's putting it mildly. Ain't nothing I'm not used to. I'm alright, just tired. Annoyed._

Heidegger, despite not often being the one giving the Turks direct orders, was still technically their boss much to his dismay. So when Reno had caught a cadet causing trouble with another and promptly put him in his place, he hadnt thought much of it until later when he was called into the man's office. Apparently the kid was a personal pick of Heidegger's a star pupil that he managed to get into the SOLDIER program by pulling a few strings. The old coot wasnt happy to have heard that a wiry, scrawny looking Turk hsd kicked that kid's ass in front of the whole class and making a fool out of him. The saidbman had promised that if Reno every interfered with that little shit again, he would be out of a job. A empty threat really, he was one of the best Turks he had and if he got rid of him, well then he would be down a good man. Not to mention that the Turks had a loyalty to each other before the company.

_**From Seph:** _   
_Is there anything I can do to brighten your mood?_

_**To Seph:** _   
_I mean, seeing you punch that son of a bitch would be funny._

It was a joke really, he knew the General would never. He was a cool and collected sort of man. He had manners and knew how to behave. But the fact the man asked if there was anything he could do to lighten his mood was nice, he appreciated it. It was the text he got back that he wasnt expecting. 

**_From Seph:_ **   
_It shall be done. I'll have Zackary send you the video._

Reno quickly scrambled to grip his phone with both hands, calling the man and putting the phone to his ear. Gods he couldn't be serious, could he? He wouldn't actually go through with it, right? It was a joke! The last thing he wanted was for Sephiroth to get into trouble. Hell if they found out he even suggested it to the man he was sure he would be fired on the spot. 

_"Yes, Reno?"_

"Its was a joke! Dont actually do it- good gods why are you like this?" The redhead quickly replied, running a hand down his face. But there was an amused grin on his face. 

_"It would be a well deserved punch to the face. It wouldn't completely unexpected."_

"I ain't worth you getting into trouble." Reno added with a shake of his head, leaning back in his seat as he looked around the empty office. While Rude and even Tseng had gone home for the evening, Reno opted to stay behind and work on a few reports he would need to turn in by the end of the week. And even though it was Monday, the redhead wanted to get it all done sooner rather then later. 

_"I disagree. You are worth getting into trouble for."_

And there it was, honest comments like that from the silver haired beauty were the ones that often left the redheaded Turk flustered. He was good at smooth talking, flirting. He had a silver tougne and knew how to get people to react how he wanted them to. He was able to talk himself out of a lot of situations and knew how to charm people just as easily. However, he wasnt used to people doing that in turn to him. Not with such honesty like Sephiroth. The man said things and meant them, so when he would say things like that, Reno would be left not quite sure how to react to them other then to try and brush them off. 

But recently, that wasnt the case. These moments were becoming increasingly more common between them, Reno's playful flirting with the 1st Class SOLDIER was becoming less and less playful and the great General's own teasing and playful responses were becoming just as less playful. In a way, they both knew what the other was trying to do, and they both knew one another's slowly but surely growing feelings well enough. But they hadnt quite outwardly said it. They couldn't, not while with Shinra, they knew the moment they showed a little more then just a platonic intrest in one another, immediate action would be taken. Heidegger would jump at the chance to get Reno out of the Turks and Hojo wasn't about to let his greatest success be tainted by a Slum Rat. 

Reno let out a sigh, tone soft. "You can't just say shit like that to me so casually you ass-" despite the whining the redhead smiled at the soft chuckle he heard from the other man. 

_"Perhaps I enjoy saying such things to you so casually."_

Truth be told, Reno liked it when he said things like that to him too. But he could never admit that out loud, and it's not like he hasn't tried many times to convince himself to just admit it to the man either. But in someway, shape or form the Turk would end up simply getting cold feet and changing his mind last second. The amount of times Rude called him an idiot for it but at the same time he knew Rude sympathized with him on the matter. Sephiroth at the end of the day was Shinra's poster boy, a Hero, their best weapon. He's that untouchable idol that many wished they could work with even for just a few minutes. Anyone who worked with him daily saw it as an honor or simply saw him as just Sephiroth, another man. 

"You flatter me too much, your inflating my ego."

_"Oh Good. There is nothing wrong with an inflated Ego considering yours is nonexistent."_

Reno snorted, laughing at the other's words he could easily pick up on the sarcastic and playful tone in them. Oh he definitely had an inflated Ego and would gladly peacock his ass around as the second best Turk despite having no past professional combat training before he had joined the Turk training program. He had passed both academic and physical aspects of the program with flying colors and had showed a lot of promise. It earned him respect from the veteran Turks and earned him spite and hate from his fellow classmates at the time. But that was neither here nor there. Most of those classmates now where close friends of his, the veteran Turks had all died or retired by this point. 

_"Are you still working?"_

The redhead leaned back in his seat, staring at the screen of his computer. "Yeah. Trying to finish up these reports as soon as I can. Preferably by tomorrow. I rather not risk being stuck at desk duty all week." 

There was a pause on Sephiroth's end. 

_"You do realize it's nearly midnight, correct?"_

Was....he worried? Was he really gonna lecture him about how late it was and he was still awake working? The Turk frowned a small bit. It made sense that he was awake, Turks didnt sleep much considering their jobs could call them out into action at any given moment. But why was Sephiroth still awake at this hour? Unless he was on his way to a mission or on his way back? But that wouldn't make sense if he had just come back from a mission, because how else would he have known about him getting into trouble?

"Yeah...do you? Why are you even awake?" He asked, but his attention was drawn away from the phone call when there was a knock at the door. "Uh, hold on a second-" he said, walking over to the door and opening it, he stared up at at the figure in front of him and wordlessly hung up. "You sir, are definitely not supposed to be here." He said jokingly, moving aside to let the silver haired General inside of the office. "Arent ya supposed to be getting like Eight hours of sleep or something?" He watched as the man easily sat down on the black leather couch of the office, crossing a knee over the other and hands resting on his lap. 

"Aren't you? SOLDIER can handle a day or two without sleep. I'm not sure same can be said about a Turk...."

Reno grinned moving to sit next to the larger man. "Hey now, we're used to all sorts of shit. A day without sleep wont kill me ya know. But ain't ya just the sweetest thing to come here and keep me company. Careful, I might just start to fall for ya." He teased, throwing his legs over Sephiroth's lap and resting his upper body against the arm of the couch. Reno thought maybe the General would shove his legs off of him but no, instead he placed a hand on his ankle, gently rubbing circles there with his thumb. 

"Perhaps that is my plan." 

That....that didnt sound like a joke. Reno couldn't hear the teasing undertone in it and he couldnt find the playful glint in his cat like eyes either. He wasn't sure how to take that. So he did what he was good at, tried ti play it off, tried to anyway. "You settling for a Slum Rat? Of all things and all people? Ya sure you wanna ruin your reputation?" He had figured with his teasing the man would simply brush it off like always, however he wasnt expecting the man to grab his able then yank him away from the arm of the couch then continue to pull him down until his torso was now on his lap. Reno blinked, staring up into those glowing eyes that had captivated him three months prior. He felt his face heat up, not really being used to this from Sephiroth of all people after all. The man would have flinched at the large hand that cupped his cheek, but there was a look in his eyes that Reno couldnt put a name to. 

"Do you truly think so lowly of yourself that you'd think of my reputation as something that would be tainted if I were with you in a romantic relationship?" 

_That's what the looks was- sadness._

Or at least a form of sympathy. The man did a good job at masking what he was feeling, he was good at hiding emotions from his face and Reno didnt know if to trust that or not. He understood the need to be unreadable though. As a Turk he had to learn how to be able to do that, he had gone through torture training and to learn how to keep himself in check, to keep his emotions hidden away. It had been hell. But to see Sephiroth, the Great Hero openly concerned and upset by his words...it didn't feel real. 

"I....well think of it like this, I'm just a random idiot gang member from Wall Market they found on the streets as a teen after I had stolen from a drunk Turk. I ain't stupid but a proper education wasn't what I got. Let's not even mention all the other nasty, and shady shit I had been involved in at the time. Compared to you..." he trailed off, his turquoise colored eyes looking away from the Mako Green ones. "Compares to you, I'm exactly that. A Slum Rat. They didnt think I'd pass the Turk training, who can blame em? I was a scrawny kid-"

"Arent you still scrawny?" Sephiroth cut in, Reno playfully glared up at him.

"Even more so. Underweight. But yeah I wasn't anything special, I'm still not. No matter what I do, how hard I work I'm still at the end of the day, a Slum Rat. Some poor bastard from the filthy streets of Wall Market. So yeah...yeah I guess you can say I think that lowly of myself." Besides, it's not like Shinra would even allow a relationship like theirs to even happen. They would send the redhead god knows where to get killed it fire him on the spot for trying to seduce the poster child of the most powerful company on the continent. 

Reno had no delusions, he knew what he was in the eyes of all those fancy, rish snobby executives. He knew in their eyes he simply a whore, a ex gang member who was taken pitty on, taught how to kill in Gaia knows how many ways, washed up, and stuck in a expensive suit. Even if he wanted something more with the silver haired elite, it wouldn't be allowed. Tseng would have his head, hell, forget Tseng, Veld would have his ass served on a silver platter. He was pulled out of thoughts when he felt Sephiroth turn his head so he was looking up at him again. 

"Should I not be the one to decide what does and doesnt taint my reputation?" He asked, but Reno had a feeling he wasnt done yet. "Do you believe I care for the past you had or where you came from? You forget I was born and raised here in Shinra Headquarters. While I wont say our childhoods were the same, but I can assure you I am not nearly as pure and innocent as many seem to think I am. There is blood on my hands, its been there since I was a child. I too have done things that are questionable. But make no mistake, my desire to be with you is not going to taint a reputation that is simply fake in my eyes. Between you and a reputation..." he paused, thumbs stroking along the red tattoos under his eyes. The very marks that showed He ran with a particular gang, one of the more dangerous ones. Their eyes locked for a moment before the larger man leaned down, pressing their lips together. It lasted only a moment, Reno almost found himself leaning up to chase after those impossibly soft lips. But he managed to stop himself from doing that. There was a soft smile on the cat eyed man's expression. 

"I'd chose you any given day." 

Reno stared, disbelief clear on his face. But he felt happy, he felt light and honestly just really, really good to hear and to see that Sephiroth felt the way he did. The Turk gave a soft, breathy chuckle as his slim hand moved to rest over Sephiroth's which was resting on his chest. "Ya really know how to sweet talk a guy and convince em of something." 

Sephiroth laughed, leaning down and again giving him another simple kiss. "Just you. Only you."

_Only you._

Yeah, Reno could get used to hearing that.


End file.
